Dissecting The Female Brain
by onlyou
Summary: What happens when Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley decides to dissect the female brain? DISASTER. DMxLL, HPxHR, RWxCC
1. Chapter 1

**ONE**  
>" <strong>Start Of New Romances "<strong> 

* * *

><p>"It's summer for crying out loud." Draco Malfoy muttered as he looked at his mother with desperate attempts on changing her mind. "You don't exactly mean what you're saying now do you?"<p>

Narcissa Black, who was awfully fond of how her new name made her sound so eloquent and young, looked down at her son and sternly raised her eyebrow. "I make good on my word Draco and when I say you are to continue your studies, you will do as I say." She looked at her reflection on the mirror and swished her wand. Instantly, her lavish long blond hair was pulled into a hair do that screamed 'I-Am-A-Hot-Single-Wizard-Mother'. "Besides, now that your father is off to his mistress down hell and is never coming back to us, I can finally do justice on your education and what I think is right for you."

"She was not his mistress mother." He reminded her. He can still feel the bitterness she felt. "And father did not go to hell. He died but didn't go to hell."

She gave him another look and he held his hands up in surrender. "Do as I say and you'll be in good condition." Her face suddenly softened by looking at his own son's features. "Oh, Draco." Kissing his forehead, she fixed his hair, brushing as few strands away from his forehead. "You're better off studying for your last year to make up for what you've missed when you served under the Dark Lord." The name, he could tell, sent shivers down his mother's spine. "Now .. You'll be back on the grounds of your school when September hits and there shall be no more argument to be made with me. Are we clear on that?"

Tugging on his black suit, he muttered unhappily, "Crystal." 

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why you want to be doing this Hermione." Harry Potter looked down at his friend with eyes filled of dread. "I mean .. we already know that you're one of the brightest witch of all our generation. What's the whole point of proving it?"<p>

She shook her head, fixing her black strapless dress. Pulling on the end hems just above her knees, she went on and explained herself. "We missed our last year. For crying out loud, I want to enjoy Hogwarts for at least a year knowing that there's none of those damned death eaters following our tails."

Ron Weasley, who has been laying down on the bed, careful enough not to wrinkle his dress robes, looked at her with utter fright. "B-but Hermione! We don't want to come back with you!"

She rolled her eyes. "And whoever said that I was asking for you two pathetic dim-wits to come with me?"

Harry took a stand on this one, not missing out on her tune. "Hey. For your information, if you happened to not know, the guy you are calling dim-witted is the same guy that save your arse and killed Voldemort."

"Oh thank you for pointing that out to the girl that went through every obstacle with you for the past seven years, Captain Obvious."

Ron tried to hide his snorts. "Well, there goes your comebacks flushed down the toilet." Harry, out of aggravation, picked up a pillow and threw it at him. He started to freak out when he noticed that the magical lints were attaching themselves at his shirt. "Merlin, gerremoff, gerremof!" he stood frantically. Brushing them away abruptly, he ran for the door. "DOBBY, KREACHER, I'M COVERED WITH LINT THAT'S STICKING ON ME FOR DEAR LIFE!"

"Master I am not Dobby, nor am I Krea-"

"GERREMOFFFFF!"

Hermione just continued with a frown on her face. "Exhibit A. Anymore questions?"

He sighed. He wasn't even going to bother, he always lost to arguments against her anyways. Either that or he forfeited from the start. "Fine. But if you go and we're not there-"

"Yes Harry. I'm a big girl now, I think I can take care of my own self, thank you very much."

He grinned before turning around to get ready to leave. But before chucking out of the room, he looked back and said, "Oh and Hermione?"

"Mhm?"

"Don't you think you ought to change?" he said with a conservative tone. "You're showing a lot of skin if you did not realize."

"But I like how it looks on me."

"Yes, but then men will stare at you."

"Then that shouldn't bother you. I am a girl after all."

"Yes but you're my best friend."

"And your point?"

He sighed, defeated once again. "Never mind." 

* * *

><p>Luna Lovegood hummed to the tune and danced by herself along with the huge group that has attended the Ministry's Summer Ball Party. In her pastel cream colored dress, she looked like perfection with each move .. The really only thing that she needed with her was a man.<p>

As if the heavens have heard her and pitied her loneliness, out of all people that would be company to her, she had to bump into Draco Malfoy.

"Watch it," he said in a warning voice, the infamous Malfoy smirk appearing and popping up on his flawless face. She looked at him and smiled dreamily, which easily irritated him. "What the hell are you looking at Lovegood?"

"You look handsome tonight Draco."

He felt a nerve pop inside his head. Even though he felt his mood get higher when she noted his appearance, it was still coming out from Luna Lovegood. She was the last person he'd want to receive a compliment from anyways. Everyone knew she could be eccentric at times. He had to admit though, she looked dashing tonight on her dress. He's never really seen her show her legs other than through her school uniform. Her skin seemed so soft and perfect and the pale color of the blue dress made her silvery grey eyes glow. Not to mention what good the dress did to certainly not fail on showing her figures. Her long dirty blonde hair fell down to past her shoulders and it was held with what looked like a headband with a big light yellow butterfly on the side near her fringes.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Draco?" He suddenly remembered that it was still Luna. No matter how much she looked good on the dress, it didn't change the fact that she was .. well .. lunatic. She was really the only one that calls him Draco, other than his mother. In school, everyone referred to him as 'Malfoy'.

"But Draco has a much better sound than Malfoy. Besides, it is your name if I'm not mistaken."

He raised an eyebrow to look at her. Deciding to drop it, he asked, "What the hell are you doing in the middle of the dance floor?"

She beamed. "Dancing."

"All alone?"

She nodded. Then, a small frown tugged on her face. "If only daddy was still alive, maybe he would be the one I'd be dancing with."

He almost choked from his own spit. "Xeno is dead?"

She tilted her head. "You did not know?" He shook his head. A moment of silence passed them by and the only noise made by either the two of them was their breathing. _Shit_, he thought, _Now I feel guilty. _"Where's Pansy?" She broke his train of thoughts.

"How am I suppose to know where that skank is?" he spat bitterly.

She looked at him, confused. "Oh .. so you two are no longer together?"

"I didn't want to in the first place, she was the one that kept on following me."

She nodded her head softly and he just looked back at her eyes. Not quiet knowing why, he offered her his hand and said, "Would you dance with me?" He was surprised that those were the words that came out of his mouth. But what really shocked him was her response.

With a smile, she took his hand and said, "With all my pleasure." 

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHORS NOTE:<strong>

This story will take place right after DH era. It'll be a bit AU because I will admit that I'll have to tweak things around for this story to be able to work. In my version, Lucious is dead, Ginny and Harry nor Hermione and Ron never ended up with each other, Narcissa changed her surname back to 'Black' and Luna's Father Xenphilious, is dead. There will be some other tweaks but I can't really say them right now since then it'll be a spoil aha. Also, in this story, Hermione will be off back to Hogwarts to make up for what she missed when she left with Harry and Hermione and so will Draco. That will make them in the same grade level with Luna so in this one, they will certainly have classes together. All the same, Voldemort is dead. As much as I'd love to throw our famous villain here, It would lack the humor part if I said that death is chasing after them STILL, lmao.

Anyways, JKR definetely owns everything. I am just letting my imagination go wild.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was a bit sad that I got more story alerts than reviews :( Reviews really make me feel like people are reading. I tend to lose my inspiration when silent readers read silently, lol. So I'd appreciate if more readers reviewed! And thank you as well for the two people that reviewed! I really appreciated it. Here goes chapter two, enjoy._

TWO  
><strong>Ending The Night<strong>

"Did you see the way Lavander looked tonight?" Ron blabbed on to Harry who could care less about his best friend's thoughts on Lavander and her lavender colored dress. _Ironic_, Harry thought. "To wear such a short thing! Who gave her permission to wear it anyways? If I was her boyfriend, I would hide that nasty thing and burn it into shreds so she never has to see it again!" The tips of his ears had gone red and anger was written very obviously all through out his face.

"Ron, have you forgotten that you two aren't exactly together anymore?" Harry frowned, folding his sleeves to his elbows. He pressed the Ground Floor button and closed his eyes. The noises and alcohol were mixing in his mind and the last thing he needed was Ron talking on and on about how his ex-girlfriend was wearing an unforgivable dress that he disapproved of. It was impossible for Ron to rekindle his old romantic feelings for his former girlfriend. Or was it? Harry stared at him and he looked away, turning a shade of crimson. Harry convinced himself that it was the amount of alcohol Ron drank tonight. Because if it was really true that he's regained his old emotions for her, he'd have to slap him to hell and back. Lavander Brown was someone Ron should be glad about; she was nothing to him but a former flame and that's how it should be. And Harry didn't say this to be mean to his friend, of course not. But rather because he wanted the best for his best mate.

He blinked. "Oh, are we not?" he looked at Harry for a moment and then around the elevator. "Still doesn't give her a right to wear such a short dress."

"Oh give it up, Ronald. She's got Seamus now and I think it's very apparent that they are very much happy and in love. It's a relief that she's found someone who is able and willing to take in all her nagging and just think of how much of a relief it is to have rid of her."

He sighed. "Oh, I don't know mate. I've been missing those feeling you know. Those feelings I really liked while I was with Lav-Lav-" Harry shot him a look. He frowned. "Er, I mean Lavander. And I've been thinking that maybe it's about time I find myself a girl." He announced this with such pride and dignity in his voice that Harry couldn't help but snort. Ron fumed and Harry just shrugged, putting his hands up. "I'm serious about this Harry! This is no time to laugh at my wishes. But honestly, where do I search for her?"

"Maybe you should reconsider that offer Hermione made earlier about going to Hogwarts again."

"Oh please." He frowned. "I'd rather be stuck with Malfoy on a hut for a week than be stranded in that God forsaken place. Although I gotta say we've had a lot of fun memories there, I most certainly do not want to go back there and reflect on all the memories such as spiders and a bald headed man with a non existent nose." Harry laughed. "Say, what about going for Hermione?" Harry glared at him once more and Ron took an upper cut, obviously enjoying the anger and annoyance forming in his best friend's atmosphere. "Hermione's really gotten prettier through the years don't you think so? Her hair is so much more lovelier compared to how it use to be when we were first year students. And she's got quite a petite figure. Very slender don't you think?" _Too slender_, Harry thought. _She really should consider eating more meats_. "And did _you _see the way she looked tonight? Blimey, Hermione would have managed to make Malfoy fall in love with her in a heartbeat! She's got them killer legs don't you think Harry?" Ron smirked as Harry looked at him blankly. The elevator made a loud 'bling' and the doors opened to the ground floor of the ministry. People were in and out of the place and Ron bursted out into laughter as Harry prepared to join the minion. "Really Harry, why don't you just confess to Hermione that you've feelings for her? I mean, she's never going to know unless you tell her." Ron shook his head as he ran his hands through his ginger clean cut hair.

"Ron, did you see the way Lavander looked with that dress tonight?"

He frowned. "Very funny, Harry."

Draco couldn't believe it. Luna Lovegood was not lunatic anymore? He never thought that a day like this would come when she did not yap and chattered about The Quibbler or how there are bees a sbig as elephants in the Forbidden Forest. Instead she talked about possible improvements she thinks the ministry could do, plans after graduating, and many more he didn't expect her to think about, ever. And although she sometimes spoke of nonsense such as nargles and wrechparts (or was it wrechports?), he didn't mind one bit. She was a wise young woman and a very good debater when it comes to arguing for her opinions. He was completely smitten by her, and not only that, but her wonderful personality as well. He couldn't help but listen to her voice, fill of peace and sophistication. As they stood side by side on the balcony, the cold summer breeze blew and danced with her long blonde hair, making her the epitome of beauty. "You're the last person I expected to be with tonight Lovegood."

She turned to him and beamed. "How many times do I have to tell you, please, do call me by my first name."

"Luna."

"There we go." She giggled. "You're the last person I least expected to talk with as well Draco, and I have to say, you managed to seek up to my expectations."

He smirked. "You had expectations?"

She nodded and bounced her head up and down with excitement, as if she's been waiting for this moment to tell him. "Of course I had! I always wanted to talk to you, you know. But your friends always dubbed me as lunatic and therefore I didn't manage to get closer to you. But I don't think you would have had any interest in me anyways, I was pretty much a disgrace to Ravenclaw and people often misjudged me as having no shame. And don't argue with me and tell me you've given me a chance, I know you wouldn't. You probably thought of me as a mudblood lover or something." The way she carelessly spoke the word made him laugh and surprised. Who knew that Luna spoke of such a foul language.

"So you had a little crush on me then?" He couldn't help but feel smug. He never imagined to grow a liking for her but then again, he never got to know her as well either. Though one night was certainly not long enough to get to know her, he secretly hoped that there were many days to come where they would be just chattering, sharing opinions and thoughts.

She didn't seem shocked nor did she feel embarrassed. Instead, she looked at him and gave him a dreamy smile. "I wouldn't necessary call it a crush Draco, don't flatter yourself too much." she sternly yet playfully told him. "I'm afraid I'm not the only one who felt the same way towards the Prince of Slytherin however. I knew many girls younger and older who admired you from afar."

"Is that so?"

She nodded. "It is so. I can even tell you that 99.9% of them is still bonkers for you." she threaded her fingers with her golden locks, her electric blue eyes never leaving his. He crossed his arms and looked at the scenery, the loud music and constant chattering growing as the minutes passed by. "Oh these party animals." she chuckled. "I'm afraid I'll be going soon however. It's getting quite late. I promised Hermione and Ginny that we'll have a sleepover at my house tonight." He nodded in disappointment. "But I really hope that this won't be the last time we get to talk like this?" He suddenly looked at her and realized that she was interested in meeting sometime soon again. "So do promise me that this isn't the last time we'd see each other."

"I can most certainly assure you that it won't." He grinned wickedly, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Just like that, a promise was sealed with a kiss.

"Oh, she's never late!" Ginny Weasely muttered under her breath, pacing back and forth in Luna's kitchen. Luna carefully sliced the tomato, making sure to have a bite of it before she can swish her wand and produce a helpful brightening mask. She chewed on it as a child would as her eyes traveled to her friend. "I mean, it's Hermione we're talking about here you know? She's always consistent and never incompetent. What if she got drunk and wasted at the party? Oh dear Merlin, I better fly real quick to the burrow and aware Harry and Ron that Hermione still hasn't—-"

_Screech._

Both Luna and Ginny stood straight, Ginny rushing quickly to see who the visitor was. Alas to answer her prayers, Hermione stood in the center of Luna's living room. "Oh, I'm so sorry I'm late." she hugged Ginny first and then Luna. "But I bumped into an old friend and got so caught up with our chat that I didn't track my time well. So I said why not invite her?"

"You invited someone else?" Ginny asked grimly.

Luna laughed. "Now, now, Ginerva. There's still room for more in this house of mine that my father's passed on to me."

Ginny pouted. "Still. It was suppose to be a night for just the three of us." Hermione looked at her with puppy eyes. Her chocolate eyes popped vividly and there was no way that anyone would be able to say no to her. "Oh fine, fine. You always had your way of convincing people." she grumbled. "You're so unfair you know?"

She giggled. "Oh, I knew you'd understand!" Within a few moments, another screeching noise was made and there stood Cho Chang, Harry's ex-girlfriend. She still looked unbelievably gorgeous, her long black hair cascading down past her shoulders. She wore a black long dress that suited and did her figure justice. She looked very elegant and dashing indeed, with her face only covered with blood red lipstick. She absolutely looked amazing. "You guys remember Cho, don't you?"

Ginny laughed, giving Cho an embrace. "How can we forget?"

"No need to dwindle with the past." Cho chuckled nervously. "I was very hesitant to go here but Hermione was persistent."

"Let me guess," Luna said, smirking. "She used those darn puppy eyes on you."

"You can say she did."

Ginny laughed. "Works like a charm.

"It was a fun night, wasn't it?" Narcissa asked his son who didn't answer him. Their old house elf appeared the minute they appararated back to the manor, taking her masters' belongings. "I had such a lovely chat with . Did you know that she has 2 daughters from Slytherin? One of them is the same age as you are Draco, Astoria was it?"

He rubbed his temples with his middle and index finger briefly before answering her. "Astoria is 2 years younger mother. I believe you are referring to Daphne."

"My mistake then," she laughed, taking off her gloves. "They looked rather dashing tonight. Did you have a chance to chat with them?" Draco shook his head, wanting to excuse himself from his mum. Ever since his father died, all of Narcissa's focus went to Draco, if that was even more possible. Personality, manners, education, social life, and heck even love life. "Oh what a pity!" she exclaimed in sadness. "However I will make sure that you three have time to talk. They're really lovely girls, those Greengrass ladies. I am sure you'll fancy one of them and take them into your liking. Much more better than that Parkinson girl you brought to our house before the war. I never thought that you two would last long. She was very dominant and strong, I didn't think you'd appeal to it much later on."

"Mother, let's please not talk about Pansy. She's a dear friend to me even though we're not romantically involved with one another."

She sighed, plopping herself down at their living room's antique sofa. "Oh fine, Draco." she mumbled in defeat. "But I am planning to invite Astoria and Daphne for tea tomorrow afternoon."

"Not necessary mother." he frowned at her.

"Oh, but I want to see you with someone already! By this point, you should have a girlfriend already! You'll be finishing-"

"Mother, I would like to excuse myself." he gave her a look that he knew she wouldn't be able to resist. "I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you when I say I don't take any interest on the Greengrass girls. But I am telling you now that there is a young woman I am interested in." He stopped himself from smiling at her.

Her face was suddenly pulled up into a big beam. "Oh really Draco?" she stood up and quickly paced to him, wanting to know more. "Tell me about her, what's she like?"

"I'm not quite sure if it'll work though. I don't want to speak too soon."

"You promise I'll get to meet her soon, won't you?"

"I promise." He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before excusing himself. But before climbing up the staircase, he looked back at his mother once more and said, "There was no woman in that ball tonight that looked as dashing as you did. Father would have regretted cheating on you if he only saw how you looked tonight." he stopped momentarily as his mother's eyes met his. "You were the most beautiful woman there tonight." 


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**  
><strong>Won't Say<strong>

* * *

><p>"You've gone mad." Blaise whispered under his breath as clothes flew hecticly over his head, one by one from the closet to the trunks. The room was a complete disaster, opposite from the room Draco came from not too long ago. He would have to teach his best mate how to be more clean and organized. He will not put up tolerance for such little situations like being untidy and messy. "I'm not going back to Hogwarts. I mean, are you truly insane? Have you completely lost it?" His friend had an unexplainable look plastered on his face, his mouth ajar, all the fine lines that was caused by the war wrinkled and knotted.<p>

Draco looked around his best mate's room. There had to be more things to stuff in tpreparations of the upcoming school year. He tediously glanced through the items that were displayed outside his vanity closet. He gave him a good smile and a hard pat on the back. "Oh come on Zabini. I won't go through another hell year in Hogwarts without you." He winked, then snickered off to the closet to pick up some books and quills.

"But just because you are doesn't mean I have to go!" He practically pleaded with tears as the blond pocketed the wand on top of the bedside table, Blaise desperately reaching for it from behind. "Come on mate, just because you have to suffer at Hogwarts for one more year doesn't mean we deserve to suffer as well!" He reached out for his old trunks that was still being filled with clothes and other junk he didn't know he owned but Draco quickly whacked his hand away, pulling them to the side and closing them shut once he thought all was packed. The clothes overhead suddenly stopped and rotated the opposite way, back to the closet, drawers, and his vanity. When all was situated back to how things were when Draco first arrived, he took a deep breath and smiled. "Let us be and go through hell alone!"

Like a young child, he turned around to Blaise and grinned wickedly. "Who said 'us' didn't want to go to Hogwarts along with me?"

As if they were summoned to apparate in the young Zabini's room at that moment, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson did not fail to make such an entrance that would shock Blaise the same way he was earlier when he saw Draco Malfoy sitting across the kitchen table, having tea with his mother. They supposedly discussed about how Blaise was thrilled to the idea of the two of them being off to school again. Knowing 's excitement for his young man's education, she practically threw Blaise to him, shoving and pushing the both of them into going back to Hogwarts. Upon seeing them, Blaise chorused a groan and a scream of despair. Draco stared at him, unable to distinguish whether it was the former or the latter.

"What are you two doing here?" A terrified shriek escaped his mouth. He first pointed at Goyle who had what seemed to be a freshly glazed donut. He took a bite of it and gave him a sly nod. "You should be spending your summer holidays at Paradise Food and you," he turned to the latter. "should be in another galaxy, shopping or getting your nails done or whatever it is you like to do.."

Pansy stared at him blankly and chewed on a piece of bread stick. "Have you got your mind twisted in your knickers Zabini?" she asked with her jaw flexed. She rolled her eyes, sat down in front of Draco and batted her eyes for him. "I want to finish my education in Hogwarts. Any pureblood who doesn't come back to finish their last year in Hogwarts should be shameful."

Blaise rolled his eyes, scratching his head. Draco stood and brushed the slight wrinkled in his trousers. He looked outside the window, the sunlight blinding his eyes, battling with his eyelashes. He inhaled deeply before turning to his friends. They've lost many things, and many people by their side as well. But no matter how twisted the circumstances were and in every way you shake up the Earth, these were the people Draco knew he belonged to. These were his people. These people were his home, his sanctuary.

"So what do you say mate? Are you in or are you in?" Goyle asked, chewing on more food from his pockets. Draco looked at him and Pansy beamed, awaiting his answer.

"You don't really give me much of a choice, do you?"

* * *

><p>Luna hummed a tune she didn't know quite well, birds chirping above her as she took her daily stroll around the castle. The usual dinner ceremony should be held in approximately 28 minutes from now but since there was still a lot of students arriving in Hogwarts from their long travel and hiding, she predicted that the 28 minutes will have an additional 28 more minutes. A couple of first year students scrambled to find the Great Hall, mumbling and arguing with one another under their breaths. She shook her head in disbelief, the birds following her vanishing into thin air. "How can such young, imperfect beings have so many wrackspurts flying in their heads?"<p>

As if she didn't sense enough wrackspurts, she heard them buzzing over behind the corridors to the left, flying and fumbling, filling in every sense of this male student. She followed her instincts to figure out who this student was. Grazing her fingertips with the rough texture of the castle's wall, she found herself not far away from none other than the Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. A small gasp escaped her lips, but not because it was Draco. It was because along Draco was Hermione Granger. Since when did they get associated with one another? she pondered. Curious, she stepped into the small gap to listen closely to their conversation. Luna usually did not like to eavesdrop. This was something her father always told her not to do but every once in a while, she wouldn't be able to help but be curious about what other people had to say to other people other than her. She wondered if that made sense.

Draco had a deep frown on his face, the lines between his lips creasing inwardly. His hair was disheveled, strands standing up here and there, but how he cleaned himself made up for it. She almost forgot how good he looked in his school robes, the way it clung so perfectly around his broad shoulders. His white polo was tucked neatly into his black trousers, his green school neck tie perfectly wrapped around underneath his collars.

"You've grown so humble over the summer." Luna heard Hermione say in a soft whisper. It was barely audible, but she couldn't have heard wrong. What exactly are they talking about? "I'll be sure to give Harry and Ron your greetings."

Draco ran a hand smoothly along his white blond hair. Though they talked of the peace that's been formed between them, he had that familiar smirk on his face. It was not as grim as it was before but it was still there. It would probably be always there. It was, after all, his trademark. "Wouldn't want to start the year wrong."

Hermione just nodded to him, twirling the end of her curls. Luna frowned. She probably didn't know what else to say. There was a long moment of silence, neither of them saying anything. They just stood there, looking at their feet as if it was the most fascinating thing to look at. But finally, she took the initiative on saying goodbye. "Well. I should get going. I wouldn't want to be late to dinner. Harry and Ron are probably searching for me already. I guess I'll see you in the dining hall this evening."

"I suppose you will."

She gave him a small smile before leaving the corridors. Draco watched as she went on and before turning to the right at the end of the hall, Hermione gave him a last glimpse. "Draco?" He turned and looked at her. "I'm sorry to hear about your father. I know you and your mother would have preferred him to still be with you guys."

A small smile formed in his lips. "Thank you, Granger." It must have taken a lot for Draco to muster an apology. Luna knew it wasn't easy, knowing his personality.

As Hermione vanished along the other corridor, Luna quietly took a step, preparing to leave as well. But before she could leave, she felt a part of her robe being pulled back. She felt a sudden throb of panic inside her chest. "The Great Hall isn't that way." Luna felt her cheeks go scarlet as she heard Draco's voice. She turned to face him, giving him a cheeky smile. His smirk grew and this caused her to blush even more. "As I've thought, you've been here since Hermione and I started talking Miss Lovegood." he shook his head. "I believe your curiosity has reached far beyond your boundaries."

She took a deep breath and held her chin up. "I only heard the last bit of your conversation. I didn't mean to stay hidden and listen to you guys."

He raised a brow. "But?"

She sighed, her shoulders growing slump as if to show she was surrendering. This caused him to smirk mischievously. "Oh, fine, I did kind of just a little bit eavesdrop." she admitted. Draco laughed. He coudln't help but find her so... so damn cute. Was she always like this? He's never approached her but she always seemed so distracted and dreamy and insane. "But only because I was sensing these wrackspurts flying all over your head. I was going to go back when I saw it was you but then I saw you talking to Hermione and I couldn't help but listen. I mean, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, talking? That's not something anyone sees during a normal day!"

He shoved both his hands on his trouser's pockets. "Well. It's a good year to have good year. Why not make peace with everyone. Though that doesn't mean I'll be at peace with every Gryffindor. Slytherin still stands as the best."

Luna smiled. "I'm glad you've decided to change your ways Draco." he looked down at her, her blue eyes alluring against the yellow candlelight. Down at the pit of his stomach, he couldn't help but feel good that he bumped into her again. After the ball the ministry held and after that conversation him and Luna had, all that's been occupying on his mind was her. Through the 2 weeks that he did not see her, he noticed how her hair seemed to have grew, her face more slimmer and figure more curvier. He could see it, Luna being popular with the male students this year. But it wasn't only her transformation that caught his attention. It was the way she dressed herself. She was wearing shoes, for once. There was no radishes dangling on her ear, and no colorful mismatched socks. Her long tresses were softly brushed, her uniform decoration-free, and her lips tinted with a hint of cherry.

"I'm glad you've stuck to your words as well."

She looked at him. "My words?

"No lunatic act."

She laughed. "You're a good man. I always thought you were a good man. Now, let's hurry off to the Great Hall. And spare me from your fangirls, I wouldn't want to get my hair pulled."

* * *

><p>"Where've you been?" Harry demanded when Hermione situated herself between him and Ron. His eyebrows were furrowed, his eyes glazed with worry. "Ginny's been looking all over for you and she couldn't find you anywhere! We were starting to get worried that some thing's happened to you."<p>

Hermione rolled her eyes. She appreciated her best friends caring for her all the time but at times, she was so sick of them acting as if she couldn't take care of herself. "I'm a big girl now, Harry." she teased him. "Besides, it's not as if I don't know how to use a wand."

Ron snickered at her joke and Harry flashed him a dirty glare. "It's true, mate. Besides, we weren't really worried about her whereabouts. It was only you who was getting your knickers on-" He suddenly stopped when he saw Harry's fuming eyes. He cleared his throat and looked at Hermione seriously. "'Mione, that wasn't nice, what you did to us earlier. You should always tell us where you're going and who you're going with."

She sneered. "You're not my parents." she looked at the Slytherin table and skimmed through the new and familiar faces. She found Draco's posse but the leader himself was still not around. She double checked but he really wasn't in the Great Hall just yet. _I wonder where he is,_she thought. She looked at Harry and Ron, contemplating whether she should mention their conversation from earlier. But before she could even decide, her thoughts of Draco quickly interrupted her. She found herself imagining his smile, how it would look like the next time they spoke to one another. It was really beautiful, she had to admit. "What the hell am I thinking?" she suddenly blurted out.

"What was that?" Ron asked, stuffing himself with the mashed potatoes and the pudding. He made a big gulping sound, leaving traces of food in the corners of his mouth. "I didn't hear, I was chewing on my food."

She shook her head. "Oh, nothing." she shook her head. "And don't eat food yet Ronald, Professor McGonagall hasn't even started her speech yet."

He groaned. "But I'm soooo hungry!" he cried. "I'm so hungry all the time!" he quickly peeked at Hermione and thought odd on the way she was observing the Slytherin table. "Sorry dear, Draco Malfoy is currently unavailable. Please try again later." Hermione turned into a deep shade of crimson, to which Harry and Ron found strange. "Merlin 'Mione, I was just kidding." She looked away, not wanting any eye contact. If she looked them in the eye, she was afraid they'll figure out that she really was searching for Malfoy. "I mean, it's not as if you were really looking for him, right?"

Before Hermione could come up with a clever response, the doors of the Great Hall quickly opened to Professor McGonagall, marking the start of the celebration. No, she was not looking for Draco Malfoy. _Or at least I won't admit I was outloud._

* * *

><p>Alright. It's been AGES since I've last updated. But please please please do review so I know there are still people waiting and wanting to read this story. If no one reviews, I'll probably discontinue. :(<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**FOUR**  
><strong> No chance, no way<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hermione, get a grip." Hermione told herself as she looked away from a smiling Draco. She closed her eyes and cursed herself inwardly, refusing to look at him again. She was suppose to be doing her DADA essay and she was doing fine in the library all by herself until Draco and Blaise came. The battle between her eyes and her mind was growing bigger, wanting to look again. She slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes, catching Draco looking at her. When he didn't look away, she felt her cheeks heat up, looking away hastily. She felt his stare and it made her feel uneasy. "Crap, crap." She whispered. He caught her staring at him and it was the end of the world. "I should just leave. Yeah, I think I should go." Before she can gather her books with her to move to the inner part of the library, she heard a chair pull out from their table.<p>

"I think I'd have to excuse myself mate." She heard Blaise say. "I've got a detention at 2 with Professor Sprout and if I don't come early, hell will break loose on me. I'd have to plant endlessly 'til midnight."

Draco chuckled, knocking fists with him. "Plant away, mate." Blaise saluted before leaving, giving Hermione a slight nod. Hermione smiled back at his kind gesture.

It's time to leave, she thought. She would have gathered her stuff but she heard Draco stand up. She busied herself but she felt him approaching her, praying to God that he wouldn't. "Granger," he called her. Damn it. She looked up at him with a smile, her cheeks with a hint of red. "Mind if I sit here?" she suddenly went tongue tied, not knowing how to speak. Instead, she shook her head and cleared her throat as he pulled the chair across her. He settled his bag on the other chair and looked at her, curious on what she was doing. She hid her parchment. "Are you doing that essay for Mad-eye?" he asked. She opened her mouth to come up with an excuse but before she can speak, he's grabbed her parchment.

"No, don't look at it!" she quickly blurted out, grabbing it back. It was empty. What a shame it'd be, Hermione Granger for the first time in her life couldn't even make out a proper essay.

He grinned at her, taking back the paper. "What's so wrong with-" he stopped to look at it. "Ah, you haven't written anything." She took it back, picking up her quill. "You've been here longer than I have and you haven't done anything?"

"I was reading." She snapped. How could she think of this git? He didn't even deserve to be thought of! She heard him laugh and she frowned, scratching her temple with her quill in between her fingers. "The least you could do is write your name Granger." He grabbed her hand and placed it firmly on her parchment. She looked at him, taken aback by his actions. As if it wasn't enough, he took his thumb and brushed it against her cheek. "I…" she was lost for words.

He gave her a warm smile. "You've ink on your cheek." He slightly rubbed the spot and sat back again. "Next time, don't go scratching your face when you've got a quill on your hands dear."

* * *

><p>Luna hummed to herself, her foot wiggling back and forth to the beat of the song stuck on her head. It was a free period for her and she decided that it was time she'd get in touch again with nature. Sitting down on the blanket in front of the Black Lake, she inhaled deeply, the scent of the freshly cut grass making her smile.<p>

"Boo."

She leaped and looked back, clasping on her chest. "You gave me a fright."

He grinned wickedly. "Did I?" She nodded, making room for him to sit. "You shouldn't really be sitting here all by yourself. Don't you have any friends? Potter and Gingerhead? Finnegan? Thomas? What about Cho Chang? I've seen you two together lately."

She smirked. "So the great Draco Malfoy stalks me now?" He chuckled, looking away. "Well, Cho had research done with the Patil twins. Didn't really feel like going when they invited me so I thought of spending my free period here." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What about you? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your common room or off with the Greengrass twins somewhere?"

"Oh, don't remind me of those girls." He buried his head on his hands. "God, they've been begging me to take them to Hogsmeade this weekend. They'd be damn upset if I rejected them but at the same time, don't really feel like going with them."

She mocked a cry. "Boohoo, Draco Malfoy having girl troubles."

He smiled. "I was actually in the library with Granger." He didn't know why he told her this bit. Was it to make her jealous? Was it to see how she'd react? He suddenly felt his back tensing up, sitting straight and unsure on how to sit comfortably with Luna. He looked at her, to see how she's reacted but she just nodded, not seeming to care much. This made Draco a bit skeptical. "Er… she was having trouble with her essay." She smiled but didn't say anything. Draco scratched his knees. "It's cute, you know, she even had ink blotted on her cheeks and-"

Luna fixed her uniform, beginning with her skirt and then her cardigan. When she noticed that Draco stopped talking, she looked up at him and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, go on."

"I had to wipe the ink off her face, I was saying." He mumbled, running his hand smoothly on the back of his head. "Erm, Luna?"

"Mhm?"

"Will you be going to Hogsmeade?"

She pursed her lips, in thought. "Not really that sure. Why are you asking?"

_What a fickle girl_, he thought. _Wasn't she getting any hints that I wanted to spend time with her? The fact that he approached her wasn't good enough?_ "Not sure." He said in a very casual manner. He thought for a moment as to whether or not he should add something but decided against it. It'll be just a waste of effort anyways. "So are you going or not?"

She shrugged. "Not that quite sure. There aren't any reasons as to why I should go."

Draco groaned. There was no chance; no way was she getting it. "Ah, just go."

She looked at him, completely lost and dazed. Like a child unsure of the instructions of her papers, she looked at him and asked, "Pardon?"

"You could be really oblivious." He looked away from her, picking on the hem of his uniform. "Be down the Ravenclaw tower at 7. "

She smiled at him. "Why?"

He stood up and fixed his trousers without making eye contact or explaining why she should do as they say. "Just do as I say ," he looked down at her before leaving and added, "Pet."

* * *

><p>"Luna!" Hermione called when she saw the younger Ravenclaw getting out the classroom with Ginny. She hastily said hello to both of them but went straight to their point. "Have you guys seen Harry? He isn't at Hagrid's like I thought he was. Ron's out somewhere but Seamus gave me a tip that they aren't together."<p>

Luna pointed at the field. "He's actually preparing for the Quidditch try outs tomorrow. He's with Dean, I believe."

At the mention of Dean's name, Ginny flinched. It's not new that the two have been struggling with their on and off relationship. Hermione pulled her arm and patted her a couple of times. "You should go to the dormitory. I just have to give Harry some quills and books and I'll follow you in a bit."

She frowned. "Oh, would it be fine?" she sighed. "I'm such a burden, aren't I?"

"You're not, Gin." She assured her.

Hermione gave her an assuring smile as well. "I'll follow you in a bit, dear." She gave Hermione a grateful hug, waved goodbye to Luna and set off. Hermione started walking and Luna followed her. "I didn't know that they were holding try outs."

"I reckon it's last minute." She said. Hermione nodded, just because she didn't have anything else to say. Or maybe because she didn't know what to say. Luna's change should have been a plus but Hermione couldn't help but feel a bit awkward. Maybe it was because she was acting normal now. She wasn't Lunatic Lovegood anymore but normal Luna Lovegood.

"You look really pretty with your hair like that." Luna smiled at her sudden compliment. She figured that small talk would probably bring the casual atmosphere back between the two of them. "Will you be going to Hogsmeade 'Mione?"

She shrugged. "Not really sure. Maybe if I find someone to go with."

"Harry and Ron are always there."

"Their hormones are raging. I can't even keep up with all the girls following them!" Luna giggled and she chuckled, scanning the field as they approached it. From afar, she can spot Harry in his broomstick up in the air. It was a lovely September weather, crisp and sunny. Perfect Quidditch weather, as what Ginny, Harry, and Ron would always say. She turned to Luna. "How about you?"

She shrugged as well. "It depends as well."

"Why's that?"

Harry was quick to spot the both of them in midair. Hermione waved when she caught him looking and he saluted, briefly smiling at her before preparing to land. "Someone's expecting me to be down the Ravenclaw tower early Saturday. He didn't exactly ask me however."

"Oh? Who?" Hermione wasn't as interested until she heard her answer.

"I believe it was Draco Malfoy."

He wouldn't have.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a cold and crisp September morning and Hermione stood with her back on the wall just outside the Gryffindor tower. She was wearing her new red wrap around scarf, something she thought complimented her eyes and hair very well. She fidgeted with the hems of it, being driven to insanity as she waited. Harry and Ron was not down on time but Hermione did not mind. These corridors lead to the west side of the building, where the Ravenclaw tower was. Draco would have to take the route from the other side and she knew Draco wouldn't take the longer way.

"You seem a bit distressed." Hermione turned around and spotted Ginny going down the stairs with Lavander Brown.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at Lavender. "Where's your brother?"

Ginny shrugged. "Who knows where he is and his clever best friend. They're everywhere these days, practicing morning and night for the Quidditch match next week." Hermione groaned silently and Ginny added, "Just don't go to Hogsmeade. I think you need some rest. You look really stressed."

She was about to retort a reply when a flash of golden blond hair flashed from the outside, his body clad in black slacks paired with a shade of baby blue polo. The sleeves of his polo were folded on his elbows, the fit of the polo hugging his built body. He had on a black jacket that he was putting on as he walked and for a slight moment, she caught sight of his dark mark.

Everytime she saw him, she found herself getting more lost.

"Hermione?"

She looked at Ginny and Lavender who looked just as lost as she did. She cleared her throat. "I'll catch up with you later Gin. If you see your brother and Harry, tell them I'll meet them at the front."

Before Ginny could even reply, Hermione had set foot. Right when she turned on the corridor, Harry came down the tower looking like he just took a shower. His unruly wet hair was everywhere and his clothes were the least closest to being tidy. "Where's Hermione?"

"Somewhere in the clouds, with her knickers on a twist."

He watched Ginny walk away with Lavender behind her. "She talks exactly like Molly," he mumbled. "What the bloody hell does that one mean?"

xxx

"Oh, you've arrived!" Luna smiled, like the color yellow on a gloomy Sunday morning. She was dressed in black leggings and a basic gray shirt, covered with a black classic looking blazer.

Draco smirked. "I'm glad you're wearing shoes today, Lovegood."

"I believe they're called loafers." She looked down at them and back up at him. "Exactly why did you need me to come down the tower this early? If you don't tell me soon enough, you'll be late for Hogsmeade."

He raised an eyebrow. "You won't be going?"

She shook her head. "I don't think there's a reason for me to go."

_Fickle, fickle girl. _"I want you to go." He blurted out. She looked at him and he felt little, unable to read what is on her mind. She stayed silent, waiting for him to speak again. He wanted to speak, say anything just to say that words were coming out of his mouth. But the corners of his lips went dry, as if disabling him to say anything.

"You want me to go?" she asked silently, like a little child who did not get the point of his parent's lecture. "You want me to go to Hogsmeade?" She suddenly smiled. "Why didn't you say so, is that why you wanted me to come down?"

"Are you always so oblivious?

She wrinkled her nose. "Pardon?"

"Come on." He grabbed her by the hand and together, they walked around the building taking the long way to the front of the castle.

xxx

Harry didn't understand why Hermione was so upset. It wasn't as if he meant to wake up late. He sighed as he passed her the butterbeer she ordered, unsure of what to say to comfort her. "I'm sorry for waking up late." She shook her head and sipped from her drink, staying still. He hesitated if he should call Ginny over but he rejected the idea once Seamus joined her. He didn't want to interrupt, especially not when boys go to her. It wasn't too long since she got over her last break up with Dean and he would hate to be scolded by the youngest Weasley. He stood up and began to pace to the bathroom. Instinct told him to look back and he caught Hermione staring. "You don't mind right? Me going to the-"

"Go ahead." She whispered.

He nodded, wrapping his hands around the back of his neck. He opened the door to the washroom when he heard Hermione call his name.

"Harry- Oh my." He looked back to where she stood, her eyes glued to the entrance.

"Bloody hell." He mumbled.

There she was, his ex-girlfriend standing in the arms of his bestfriend, Ronald Weasley; Cho Chang.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

"When exactly were you planning to tell us?" Hermione asked in all defiant. Clearly, she didn't like the idea that Ron was with Cho Chang. Not only because she was once in a relationship with Harry but mainly because this was Cho Chang they were talking about. Ravenclaw's biggest crier and everyone knew this. It wasn't only because of Cedric Diggory, it was a lot of things. Even when she was still with Harry, there wasn't a day when she didn't cry. They were always fighting and having petty arguments too; it was enough that she saw it once, she didn't want to have to go through it again. It was also enough Harry went through it but Ron too?

Instead of replying properly, Ron gave them a familiar lop sided grin and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm happy Hermione." And it showed, this she couldn't deny. It was the first time she saw him smiling the way he did. Not even with Lavender. "Isn't that what matters?"

Harry gave his best friend a pat in his back. "That's good mate." He smiled. She looked at them with annoyance. They were like dumb and dumber and she couldn't believe that these two were her best friends. "You look good too."

He grinned at him and before Ron could reply, Hermione has slammed her fists on the table. "Oh yes, you're happy now, yes you're so in love with her and she's so in love with you." She rolled her eyes before she continued. "But come on Ronald, let's be practical." Ron and Harry tried hard not to exchange glares but it was very hard to. Here they go again. Every time she started calling him Ronald, it usually meant endless ramblings and lecture. "After 2 months? 3 months? 9 months? Will you still be happy? Will you be happy running errands for her? You'd have to be responsible for the both of you and you'd have to live up to your role as a boyfriend. Have you thought that far?"

Ron has frowned by the time she asked him. "Bloody hell, Hermione. Do you seriously want me all to yourself? You're just like mum."

"Oh, please. I'm telling you what's bound to happen. You two will fight and scream at each other. You'll get sick of her, the things she makes you do-"

"I'm happy now." He told her firmly. "Shouldn't that matter?" 

* * *

><p>"Don't be so hard on him, 'Mione." Harry said softly. "He seems really happy with her."<p>

"I'm amazed. Aren't you the least bewildered about them?" she asked. He looked at her and she shrugged. "She's your ex."

He shrugged. "He's happy and it shows. I don't think we should interfere any longer." Before she could speak again, he looked at her and added, "Be there for him. Besides, it's not every day we see him happy like that." Hermione restrained herself from commenting any further despite having more thoughts on the matter. She wrapped her cardigan around her shoulders, the wind getting chillier as the day declined. "You've got anything you want from the bookstore?"

Hermione looked at the fast approaching store and thought hard at the things she needed. "Actually, I do need a couple of quills. Do you mind getting some for me?" Before Harry could nod his head, she grabbed his arm and linked it with his. "Never mind, I'll come with."

He patted her head before he playfully put her on a headlock. "You're a little monster, you're aware of that?" She laughed. "Is that?"

She looked up at the second floor where his eyes were fixated. There stood Draco in one of the aisles with Luna in front of him. She stared with vast fascination at the thick books before her. She pointed to a certain book above her and he grinned boyishly, reaching out for it. He held it in front of her, his arms resting on her shoulders. She laughed and so did he. When he looked back, he caught the both of them staring. Heat traveled up her cheeks quickly but curtly nodded. So did he. When he met eyes with Harry, a familiar smirk spread on his face but this time, different. He nodded his head as well to Harry and Harry smiled, returning back the nod.

"Well, I would never have guessed that they were together." He finally said.

"They're not." She snapped defensively. Realizing her tone, she cleared her throat and added, "Luna told me. I asked her."

He gaped. "So you've seen them together on campus?"

She shrugged. "Once or twice. But it isn't like that. I just noticed that Draco seemed rather friendly with her."

"How did they even meet?"

"Who knows." Suddenly, she didn't want to go on anymore. "Harry, I feel a bit dizzy. Maybe it's the crowd." She sensed worry in his eyes and she felt guilty. "I'm fine, really. It's just the crowd. Maybe some other time? I guess I can always borrow one from you or Ron."

* * *

><p>Draco was awed. He never thought he'd feel a sense of attachment to Luna. He wasn't like this. Never. All his life, he never thought anyone to be beautiful. He never thought of anyone to be stunning besides his mother. But standing next to Luna proved him wrong because she was gorgeous. The tiny freckles across the bridge of her nose, the waves her long blonde hair made. The scent of peaches in her skin, the softness of her voice; the way her mouth curled into a smile every time he spoke thrilled him and it pleased him even more to know that she was smiling because of him.<p>

Who knew Luna Lovegood could be so unpredictable and quirky?

"Draco." She called him after a brief silence between them. "I don't know if you've noticed this but I've taken note on how dirty those girls are looking at me." His eyes widened but was momentarily placed by a cold glare. His eyes turned into a dark shade of grey and she was quick to pick up on this. "It's bothering you too?"

"How long have they been staring at you?"

She pursed her lips. "Long enough." He glared at a group of Slytherin girls and immediately, they avoided their gaze. He recognized one of them to be Daphne Greengrass, one of the girls his mother kept on ranting about. She looked very cozy in her attire, her long blonde hair curled at their ends. "Is it Daphne you're looking at?"His gaze broke and he returned to Luna's soft electric blue eyes. "Is she that attractive?"

He smirked. "Should I not find her attractive?"

She smiled dreamily. "Just asking."

"My mum likes her. Reckons we'll get along." Daphne and the group of girls passed by and as they left the bookstore, Daphne gave Draco one long, hard stare before curtly gazing away. Her fingertips grazed the small part of his back and he looked down as her posse walked by. A strong scent of mixed berries whiffed his nostrils.

Luna gazed down as well. "I think she'll suit you."

He shrugged, meeting eyes with her. They locked eyes and he grinned, saying, "I've my own preference."

* * *

><p>It's been a while, I know! I feel so bad. So treat this as a little Christmas gift of mine. I'll update once again before or after New Years. Thank you guys so much for patiently waiting for updates! xx<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

Draco was beyond frustrated. Here he was, sitting in the Slytherin table minding his dinner at The Great Hall, chatting with Blaise about whether or not Ginny Weasley was attractive or not when Luna walked inside the large room and didn't even say hi to him. Instead, she walked past him, her long tresses dancing behind her as she made her way beside Harry. Draco felt anger rise as he clenched his fist and smashed his spoon in the soup bowl.

"But she's annoying." Blaise said, oblivious to his friend's change of mood. "Annoying yet a bit attractive. So she's annoyingly attractive?" he asked, rather than stated. "Does that make sense Draco?" he looked at his friend and finally realized that he was no longer paying attention to him. "Draco? What are you looking at?"

He quickly snapped out of it, shaking his head. "Nothing."

Blaise however, smirked and looked over to where Harry was. "Harry, eh?"

He rolled his eyes at his friend. "Piss off, Zabini."

"You know, Lovegood often sleepwalks." Draco looked at him as he calmly started eating his food again. "Had 2 months worth detention with McGonagall because of Parkinson's ratty foul mouth. 5th year. Rather odd, but I guess it's something her body feels accordingly to."

He made a clicking noise with his tongue. "Sleepwalks, eh?" It wasn't as if he didn't believe him but this was Blaise. For all he knew, he was just trying to prank him.

"I'd fool you but where's the fun in that?" he gathered his belongings to get up but before he could leave, he added, "Thursdays at 11 PM around the staircase of Gryffindor tower."

Draco looked at him bewildered. "Where are you heading to then?"

"Go get your woman over there, you twit." He jokingly told him. "Before over there gets his move on."

* * *

><p>Hermione watched as Luna made her way to her best friend and felt a growl inwardly. First it was Draco, and now Harry. <em>She's on a toll.<em>

* * *

><p>"What did Luna mention?"<p>

Harry looked at her, taken aback by Hermione's sudden forwardness. "Pardon?"

She rolled her eyes, as if irritated that he was asking her to repeat what she just said. "I said what did she tell you." Her head nodded towards the direction of the Ravenclaw table where she was now adjusted to and was happily eating eggs and sausages. "Lovegood."

"Oh." Harry said softly. "Erm, nothing. She just asked if I was taking up Slughorn's Advance Potions class. Was she supposed to tell me something important?"

She mumbled an answer which he couldn't decipher clearly and decided that it wasn't worth deciphering anyways. He stole a glance her way and shook his head. When Ron approached them and greeted them cheerfully, she roared at him, claiming she was not in the mood for one of his shabby jokes.

"What's the matter with her?" he whispered.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe it's that time of the month."

* * *

><p>Hermione let out an agitated breath. Running a shaky hand through her brown hair, she closed her eyes briefly and started heading to the library. She needed to relieve stress and what better way to do so than to head to the library and ask Madam Pince a good recommendation for her. <em>What's the matter with you these days? <em>She couldn't help but blame her teenage hormones for being a bit too much. She was jealous of Luna, who didn't even know a thing, angry that she had to see Cho everyday and she was giving attitude to her best friends. On top of that, she was letting herself go head over heels for Draco.

Draco Malfoy.

_The _Draco Malfoy.

"I'm going crazy?"

"It's okay to go a little bit crazy sometimes." Hermione jumped and turned to find Luna smiling at her. She clutched to a couple of books, her wand tucked behind her ear. "Hello, Hermione. You alright?"

She smiled, feeling tense. "Oh, Luna!" she exclaimed in a higher than usual tone. "You gave me a bit of a fright."

Luna chuckled. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. But you seemed to be so distracted. I've been calling you for a while now but you haven't turned around." Her mouth formed into an 'O'. "Is there something that's bothering you?" Hermione looked at her and found herself sinking in rock bottom of guilt. She seemed so worried and concerned, how could Hermione be so selfish and childish? Jealous over someone she doesn't have and will never have. It was barbaric!

She shook her head. "No, it's alright Luna. I think I could handle this one on my own."

With a nod, Luna gestured to her room. "I've Transfiguration this morning. But hey, if you need to talk, we're always here for you. You know that right?"

_Sometimes, I seem to forget._ She knew what she had to do. She had to open this up to someone close to her.

_Harry._

* * *

><p>Draco didn't know where he was going wrong. He was very straight forward with Luna. Was he not delivering the message clear enough across the table? He sighed in agony as Ron and Cho passed them by, sitting on an empty desk.<p>

"How is it that Weasel can manage to score a girl and I can't?" He murmured silently to himself.

A desperate feeling was starting to rise in the pits of his chest. Should he just consult in Ron then? He shivered and shook his head. He saw Daphne enter the room with her posse and Goyle, who saw the Slytherin girls, waved them over to where they were and smirked along with Crabbe. Blaise sneered when he saw this, nudging Draco.

"Heard Daphne's been telling her girls how she fancies you." Draco smirked, catching her eyes. "You know, she's pretty. Fresh." Blaise crossed his legs and folded his hands together. "Besides, she's classy. Isn't that the type you go for? Nothing like Pansy, I'm sure." The two snickered.

Daphne flipped her hair over her shoulder, her long slender fingers grazing her wavy brown locks. Her finger nails were painted olive green, her cheeks hinted peach and her lips the shade of strawberries. Draco saw why his mother liked Daphne. She was an exact mirror of herself when she was younger and still attended Hogwarts.

As she took a seat behind Draco, he smelled a tinge of a very expensive perfume, wishing it was Luna's scent he smelled instead. He took another glance at Ron and Cho once more and frowned.

He'd just have to step his game up.

* * *

><p>Harry was about to go down the Astronomy Tower when he suddenly heard steps heading up the stairs. Not thinking significantly about it, he made his way down only to be met by Draco and Ron talking. His eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the two. The weasel and the ferret. "Is there something I'm missing?" Ron was the first to look up followed by Draco. Draco curtly nodded his head and kept a smug look on his face.<p>

"Oh, Harry. What are you doing here?"

He looked at his best friend strangely. "I could ask you the same thing. Because you know, seeing you and Malfoy is a normal everyday thing."

"Cool it, Potter."

He held his hands up as if to say he meant no harm. "I was just saying."

Ron smiled at Harry wickedly. "Mate, Draco needs a little bit of our help."

"About what?"

Draco scratched the back of his neck as he mumbled, "Luna Lovegood."

Harry stared at him in awe. "Luna?" he was very lost.

"Look, Potter." Draco started, looking away. "I wouldn't be going to you if it wasn't-"

Ron cut in between them and wrapped both his hands on their shoulders. "Now, now, children. There's always a calm and rational way to solve things."

Harry rolled his eyes. "There's nothing to solve Ron." He looked over at Draco on the other side of his best friend. "Look, I know where this is going. You like Luna don't you?" Once his cheeks flushed pink, he couldn't help but snort. "Oh look, you're blushing."

Ron looked over and laughed. "Malfoy's blushing, Harry! Well, will you look at that."

Draco shoved them both. "I am not blushing. Malfoys do not blush!"

"But you're doing it right now!" Harry mused.

"Are you going to help me or what?"

Harry grinned. "Get on with it, my ears are all open."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wrote this one and posted this as soon as I finished just to make it up to you guys. I do plan on finishing the story before summer so hopefully I'll be able to succeed. Hoho. Anyways, expect faster updates and longer chappies! Not much happening here but this is where our 3 idiots start working with one another lol. I'll have those couple scenes inserted on my next update, not to worry. Thanks for the lovely reviews. As for the silent readers, DO REVIEW! Let me hear from you guys xxx **


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

"Hermione, what do you think of Malfoy?" She suddenly felt flustered, blushing with a hint of wild crimson. She lowered her head as she passed a book towards him, sliding it quietly across the table. She avoided eye contact with Harry. She was afraid that if she did, her feelings for Draco would be revealed. As they said, the eyes really were the windows to one's soul. "I mean, if he was to ask you, would you say yes?"

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously. "Is this supposed to be a trick question or what?" He looked at her sternly and she held her hands up. "I mean, I don't know if I should answer that seriously."

He rolled his eyes. Is everything supposed to have logic behind them? Can't people ask simply because they're curious? Or because they want to know another person's point of view in the situation? "No, it's not." He finally answered her, a bit flabbergasted. "I just want to know if you'd say yes or not, is all." Now, if that wasn't simple enough for Hermione's logic shenanigans, he didn't know what simple is anymore.

A smirk started to play along her thin line of lips. "Are you planning on spending the next Hogsmeade trip with him?"

"Bullocks." He suddenly said in a flat tone. "You've caught me, yes, yes, Hermione. I do plan on going with him to the next Hogsmeade trip, spend an hour or two drinking butterbeer and have this lovely wit-full of conversation with him. Then maybe he could walk me back to the Gryffindor Tower and I'd chat it away with Ron on how my date went and ask how his did with Blaise." Fits of laughter burtsed in the room and he slammed a book in front of her. "Get serious Hermione, I want to know your opinion."

After letting her laughter subside, she wiped the corner of her eyes and shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I guess I'd give it a go. I don't see why not." She took back the book he just slammed and placed it back neatly where it came from. "Besides, why do you even ask? It's not like you seriously have a double date with him along with Ron and Zabini right?"

He shook his head with disgust. "Merlin, no. It's Luna."

Hermione suddenly flicked her eyes back to Harry, who now divulged himself in an old Quidditch magazine he just found. A huge lump seemed to have suddenly formed in her throat. "Luna?"

He nodded. "Malfoy's been dying to go on a date with her. Hate to say it but I don't think Luna sees the effort he puts into his work. Following her around the castle is not an easy thing to do." She tugged on her bottom lip, remaining silent. She knew better than to snap at Harry or get irritated at his silly antics. It's been days of constant mood swing for the two and guilt bubbled within her everytime she thought of how she's been treating her best friend.

Harry, who stopped to look at what she was doing, stared at her strangely. "Is something the matter?"

She wrapped a hand around her neck. "Well…"

"Well?"

She took a deep breath. "I don't know where to begin though."

"Hermione, it's not like you're talking to someone new." He gave her an assuring lop-sided grin. "You can tell me anything."

She nodded and gave herself a little push. "Well… Here goes nothing." She mumbled. "I've liked Draco since the beginning of the school year."

* * *

><p>Harry looked at the corners of his four poster bed, at the curtains that was shut close. He listened to the still sound of the night, the rise and fall of Seamus' chest from his left side and Ron's soft heaving noises from the right. He tried to shut his eyes but all he could see was Hermione. Images of her smiling flashed through his memory, bringing a smile across his lips. He thought of her sweet scent, a mixture of sweet pea and honeydew. Her auburn tresses, the way they've tamed themselves after all the years they've been through.<p>

He couldn't get her out of his mind.

Neither could he get her words out of her mind.

"_I like Draco, Harry. I like him a lot. I wish I could be much closer to him."_

He sighed, running a shaky hand through his hair.

_Sleep would do me good,_ he thought. But before he could manage to close his eyes, a brilliant idea came into his mind. He reached for the Maureder's Map underneath his mattress where no one could seek it. Opening it precisely to the Slytherin common room, he searched for Draco's name. And sure enough he found it, just outside the dungeons. He grinned wickedly.

Draco was about to have the best idea proposed to him.

Grabbing his invisibility cloak, he murmured a silencing charm on himself and quietly sneaked into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Hermione didn't know why but she couldn't look at him. No, it was more like she refused to look at him. Telling Harry how she felt about Draco made her feel like an uneasy little school girl, feeling flustered and embarrassed. Ron held up his fork and eyed the scrambled eggs and bacon, looking like a tiger ready to pounce on its' prey. Harry stalked to the long table the way he usually did, head up in the clouds. He scratched the back of his neck, sitting down next to Hermione. He helped himself to some breakfast and when he saw her plate still empty, he grabbed it and filled it up as well.<p>

"Lovely morning, isn't it?" Ron chirped, turning his head to the table behind. Cho was eating, chatting happily with some of her girl friends.

Harry grinned. "Lovely morning indeed." He took his knapsack from under the table and retrieved his DADA school work. "Finished your essay yet?"

Ron beamed at him like a mad man. "Actually did, mate. Cho helped me finish it."

Hermione snickered as she looked at him. "You got Cho to do your essay for you? So is that what it's all about?"

He glared at her, obviously offended. "I'd have you know that Cho only chose the books I'd need for my essay. She did no help whatsoever, other than editing my final draft."

"Touché." She smirked. "Now you choose to actually do school work? I remember quite clearly how you didn't even want to go back to Hogwarts."

He rolled his eyes. "Should I express my gratitude out loud then?"

Harry shook his head. "You both sound like Scabbers and Crookshanks. Knock it off, will you?" Ron snarled at Hermione and she just growled back. "Instead of fighting, why don't two just help me with this damn essay?"

She smiled sympathetically at her bestfriend, ignoring Ron's presence completely. Not that he stayed any longer with them anyway. After giving a couple of helpful books, he bid Harry goodbye, promising to meet up with him in the Astronomy Tower. He nodded his head at Hermione but even if he did, she could tell that he got frustrated with her. She shook her head. He'd make up with her later. He always did anyways.

"So Hermione," Harry began slowly as he chewed on his scrambled eggs. "Are you free tomorrow evening?" She looked at him suspiciously. She couldn't help but wonder if he was asking her out on a date. He peered at her with his humungous pair of emerald eyes sparkling ever so adorably. Before she could smile at him however, he continued. "I reckon a date with Malfoy at the tower would be alright?"

Her jaw dropped, all of her thoughts about Harry being adorable vanishing completely.

A date with Draco Malfoy? She would say yes in a heartbeat.

* * *

><p>"And she said yes to you?" Draco spat in disbelief as a smug looking Potter stood before him. Harry shrugged, as if to say that he was doing much better than him at this love game. "Damn." He hissed under his breath as the two of them made their way to McGonagall's class.<p>

He mused on this mood Malfoy had. "She said yes in an instant."

He peered at him. "Did she really?"

"I don't know what was so hard about asking her." Harry didn't mean to brag but it was the truth. Luna could be hard to talk to at times but she liked being told off straight forward. So when Harry approached her at the crack of dawn at the Ravenclaw Tower, he asked instantly if she would like to go star gazing with him tomorrow evening - and she had said yes.

He frowned. "It took me 2 days to ask her. Half of her answers you couldn't even understand. You'd have to get Trawlaney to predict them. And even if she did, I bet her tea leaves won't be able to tell what that girl was thinking."

"Consider yourself lucky because she said yes."

He rolled his eyes. "To you, technically."

Harry nodded his head towards his female best friend. "Your date's not half bad."

He smirked. "Get your head in the game Potter. Just tell her you like her."

He looked at him and grinned. _If only Malfoy knew he was the one Hermione liked. _But he'd have to show Hermione his worth. He would have to work hard in showing Hermione he was so much better than Malfoy. And though Harry was never the type to compete, he never liked it when Hermione had her attention diverted into someone else other than him.

He would have to show her that he was something you couldn't miss.

They could be something and he knows it.

They would be infinite.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize if it took me a long time to update but I've a legit reason and that's because one, all my pre-written updates were erased from my laptop and two was that midterm examinations took a toll on me. But anywhoo, I'm back! Though I'm not sure how long it'd take for me to write the next chappie. I do wish I could find that darn folder but it's nowhere to be seen huhu. As always, thank you for all that followed, favorited, and reviewed! I'll try to update before Valentines. happy love month dearies! xx<strong>


End file.
